


DIMENSIONAL GENDER BENDER

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: You'd think Razor would learn his lesson and not mess with that dimensional radar. They'll never forget this trip!





	1. Chapter 1: Razor! You've Done It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Desert south of Megakat City...Midnight...Clear skies...

 

“Okay, Razor here we are.” T-Bone said as he held the Turbokat in VTOL above their favorite canyon run.

 

“Whenever you’re ready T-Bone!” Razor told him as he flicked on his revamped dimensional radar.

 

“Right! Here we go!” T-Bone said as he took the jet off hover and sent it plunging into the canyon. The radar clearly showed him a path through the canyon and he raced along smoothly. “Radar image is perfect, buddy. Just like daylight out here.”

 

“Yeah! So far so good.” Razor muttered back as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

 

Soon targets showed up on the scope and Razor began taking them out. They were nearly through their run when Razor’s last set of offensive targets fired at them. They were newly altered banshee missiles. Their signals were more powerful than the failed first batch.

 

T-Bone ducked and weaved as Razor attempted to pick them off. One, however, managed to hit the jet before the cinnamon tom took it out. The wild barrage of energy flashed over the jet scrambling its circuits.

 

“Yow!” T-Bone screeched jerking his paws from his controls. Razor echoed his yells as the cockpit lit up like a christmas tree.

 

During the chaos that ensued over the next few minutes, T-Bone felt the jet spin out of control then it was over and they were hurtling through the sky. T-Bone wrested the jet back under control.

 

“Woah! Now that was a wild ride I could have done without. Is everything alright back there, Razor?” T-Bone asked as a halted the jet to take stock of what had happened.

 

“I’m checking...” Razor said distractedly. “Crud! Radar’s out!” He said in disgust.

 

T-Bone looked around while he waited and noticed something strange. “Hey, buddy how can the sun be coming up when it was near midnight when we started?”

 

“What!” Razor said as he looked out the cockpit window and saw the sun’s corona. “That’s not possible...” He started to say when the jet was rocked by laser fire. “T-Bone! Bogeys at three o’clock!” He shouted.

 

“Crud! Who the heck are they?” The big tom shouted as he took the jet off VTOL and tried to escape their pursuers.

 

Before Razor could answer a loud voice shouted at them over the com, “You two hotshots are ruining our testing. Get your tails down here on the double!” It ordered.

 

“That’s something Feral would say but it doesn’t sound like Feral!” T-Bone commented as he continued to dodge and weave trying to escape.

 

“Yeah! And those jets don’t look familiar either. What’s going on?” Razor said confused.

 

“I don’t know buddy, but I can’t seem to shake these birds off my tail. They’re good and as fast as the Turbokat.” T-Bone said grimly as he gave up trying to escape to the city and plunged back into the canyon again but his pursuers stayed right on his tail firing lasers at them. Strangely they weren’t trying to hit them.

 

“You might as well give up SWAT Kats and land!” The odd voice commanded.

 

“I don’t think we have a choice buddy. We can’t shake them and they haven’t tried to hurt us and we can’t risk losing our jet. Best we do as the voice says and find out what’s going on.” Razor said in concern.

 

“Roger. Going down!” T-Bone acknowledged unhappily and turned the jet toward the plateau where a group of kats were standing.

 

Landing behind the group, with their pursuers hovering above them, the SWAT Kats jumped down from the cockpit. The small group of strangers walked up to them.

 

“Who the heck are you?” The apparent leader of the group said as soon as they got close.

 

“I could ask the same of you. You’re not Feral.” T-Bone said in confusion. Standing before him was a tall, powerfully built female wearing an Enforcer uniform.

 

“I am so Commander Feral! Why are you dressed like the SWAT Kats?” The female demanded.

 

Razor and T-Bone gaped at her in shock!

 

Then T-Bone turned to his partner and said, “Crud! Razor you’ve done it again!”


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Commander

They both stared at the Commander. She only vaguely looked like her male counterpart. Her face was heart-shaped and her ebony hair hung to her shoulders. Her voice was a deep contralto and she was stunning. Standing near her was a handsome male with black hair and a white forelock. He stood eyeing them suspiciously.

 

“Well, I know you’re going to have trouble with this but we’re from another dimension and we are the SWAT Kats.” T-Bone told her.

 

“You’re right, I don’t believe you!” She snorted. Her golden eyes glaring at them.

 

“Unfortunately, it’s true. My dimensional radar has done this before only in that dimension we were evil now apparently, I’m guessing, we are female?” Razor tried to explain and get more information.

 

The Commander cocked her head at them skeptically. The officer at her side studied their jet a moment then looked at them more closely.

 

“Auntie, that jet does look a lot like the Turbokat and their G-suits and glovetrix appear identical to our SWAT Kats. Maybe they’re telling the truth. Stranger things have happened before to us.” He said cautiously.

 

T-Bone’s eyes widened, “Lt Feral?” He blurted in shock.

 

“Yes, that’s my name.” He said staring at them quizzically.

 

“Oh man this just gets weirder and weirder.” T-Bone groaned.

 

“Uhm...You see Commander...in our dimension you...” Razor said pointing at Feral “...are male..” then pointed his finger at Lt Feral and said, “...and you are female.”

 

Both officers raised their eyebrows in surprise.

 

“I have a bad feeling this is going to be true of everyone we know from our home. So you can understand our confusion.” Razor said shaking his head.

 

“I can’t even imagine!” Lt Feral said commiserating but still skeptical.

 

“Oh joy! If what you two are telling us is true, I now have two sets of vigilantes running around interfering with my job.” Feral said sarcastically still eyeing the pair before her suspiciously. “So what do we do now with you until we sort this out?” She mused distractedly.

 

“No offense, Commander, but we’d really just like to get home, however, I’m going to need help and a place to work. Perhaps your SWAT Kats can help and give us shelter. We’ll try and keep out of your hair until then.” Razor suggested carefully.

 

“I don’t like the idea of you just wandering around my city...” Feral began.

 

“Auntie. They haven’t broken the law here that we know of so maybe his suggestion is the best one for now. After all, locking them up won’t get them home any faster.” Lt Feral urged his aunt to accept the suggestion trying to coax her to go easy on the pair. He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were telling the truth. He hoped their dimensions SWAT Kats could help this pair get home.

 

Snorting at first in annoyance but then conceding her nephew did have a point, Feral sighed, “Fine! You two stay out of our testing range and out of trouble. Good luck in finding your way home.” She said as she turned away giving orders for the testing to restart and ignoring the pair standing at a loss behind her. Wishing them good luck as well, Lt Feral waved goodbye then hurried to join his aunt.

 

“Well, that was easy!” T-Bone said in surprise.

 

“You got that right! This Feral seems a bit more reasonable than ours.” Razor said equally surprised as he headed for their jet.

 

Following his partner, the bigger tom couldn’t help but add, “Maybe because he’s a she?”

 

“Hu! That’s certainly possible, T-Bone. They do think differently than we do.” Razor said shrugging his shoulders.

 

As T-Bone lifted the jet up and away from the desert and headed for the city he asked, “Okay where do we go from here? Do you think the female version of us is at the salvage yard?”

 

“Well all we can do is check, T-Bone. We won’t know how much is the same as our home if we don’t look around first and that’s the best place to start.” Razor said.

 

“Roger that.” T-Bone agreed and headed the Turbokat to the west side of the city.

 

Some minutes later they hovered very high above the salvage yard so as not to be seen.

 

“Well here we are. How do you propose to let them know we’re here? I can’t just go in the hangar. Their jet is most likely parked there.” T-Bone asked his partner. “And we don’t know for sure if they are down there.” He added thoughtfully.

 

“That’s easy enough to check. Hold on a minute while I use the X-ray device.” Razor said as he activated the device. “Bingo! They’re there alright and the jet is in the hangar but just like in ours, there is enough space to park our Turbokat. Let’s see if I can raise them on our secret frequency.” Razor mused as he attempted to raise their counterparts below them.

 

Cleo Furlong was welding a delicate piece of electronics on a motherboard she was working on when their radio piped up.

 

“Hello down there! We know who you are and need to talk to you in private! We are hovering at 30,000 ft above the yard in our jet. Please come up and speak with us.” A strange male voice called.

 

“Who the heck are you and how did you get our frequency?” Cleo demanded angry and scared. Her partner Jinx Clawson slipped up beside her looking anxious.

 

“There is no way to explain over the radio that would help you believe what I have to say. Please, we mean you no harm. We need your help.” The voice said politely.

 

Cleo looked at her friend, “Well what do you think we should do?”

 

“It appears they know who we are if they are hovering above us and asking us to come up there by jet. We aren’t going to get any answers waiting and demanding down here.” Jinx said shrugging her shoulders in frustration.

 

“Fine! Then we go up and see whoever this is but be ready for a fight.” She said grimly then turned back to the radio. “Alright we’re coming up.”

 

She and her partner headed for the hangar, changed clothes quickly, and had their jet launched in minutes. They were soon high in the sky and staring in shocked amazement at a jet that looked so similar to theirs to be nearly mirror images.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the SWAT Kats

They stared at the other jet for long minutes unable to say anything. Finally the silence was broken by the male voice they’d heard earlier.

 

“Hello, I’m Razor and the pilot is T-Bone. Believe it or not, we’re the SWAT Kats. We came here by accident from another dimension and we need your help to get us back.” Razor said in a rush.

 

“Are you kidding! You expect us to believe that?” Fire said angrily.

 

“Wait a minute, Fire. Look at them! They are very nearly a copy of us!” Ice said. “How did you get here?” She asked the male voice.

 

“My dimensional radar when it got scrambled by one of my banshee missiles during a training run.” Razor explained.

 

“Dimensional radar???? But I just invented that!!!” Ice exploded in shock. “And I gave up banshee missiles because they were too unpredictable.” She added stunned at the similarity. She shut the radio off and spoke to her partner excitedly, “Fire, they have to be telling the truth. No one knows about that radar!”

 

“It still sounds weird to me but what the hey, strange things are always happening around here. So what do you want to do?” Fire asked her partner.

 

“Well we can’t just sit up here forever. I say we trust them and allow them into our hangar, after all they already know about us because they are us...sort of...” Ice answered.

 

Sighing, Fire turned on her radio again. “Okay, we’re willing to believe you. Follow us in!” She told them.

 

“Thank you!” Razor said gratefully.

 

Soon both teams were shutting down engines in a hangar that was so similar to the males it was eerie. They met on the floor and stared at each other uneasily for a minute before Razor spoke.

 

“Hi, I’m Razor,” He said then he looked at T-Bone a moment before taking off his mask, “and my real name is Jake Clawson.”

 

Stunned only a moment by Razor’s bold decision, the tabby tom followed his partner’s lead and removed his mask too, “And I’m T-Bone, also known as Chance Furlong.” He said gruffly.

 

“Incredible. My call sign is Ice and my name is Jinx Clawson.” Ice said as she removed her mask.

 

“And I’m Fire better known as Cleo Furlong and man, I have to say this is past being weird.” She said, doing the same and staring at her counterpart.

 

“You don’t have to tell us. The moment we saw a female Commander Feral we knew we weren’t home anymore.” T-Bone said with feeling.

 

“You mean where you come from Commander Feral is male??” Cleo gasped.

 

“Yeah and Lt Feral is female.” Razor added with a small smile.

 

“Okayyy, that means most of us are the reverse of what they are on your world!” Jinx said slowly digesting this new information.

 

“You got it...at least that is what we’re assuming since that is the evidence so far.” Jake agreed.

 

“Wow! I always thought there were other dimensions but this is the first evidence to prove my belief is right on.” Jinx said in wonder.

 

“Oh yeah. There are definitely lots of other dimensions. We had the misfortune to get dropped into one the first time because of that funky radar. Only there our doubles were evil.” Chance snorted.

 

“Sounds like you guys have had a few more adventures than us.” Cleo said companionably as they led the pair to the ladder leading upstairs to their apartment. “Come on let’s get something to eat. It’s about lunch time now. We can get comfortable and talk about your problem.” She invited.

 

“I guess we could eat now though its closer to breakfast for us since we vanished around midnight on our world. But we can’t exactly go up there like this.” Chance said pointing at his distinctive G-suit.

 

“That’s true! Do you have a change of clothes?” Cleo asked frowning.

 

“Nope, sorry. All we have on is our skivvies.” Chance said blushing a little in embarrassment.

 

“Hmmm...well hold on a minute...be right back.” Cleo said and disappeared up the ladder. Moments later she was back with two pairs of sweat pants. “Hopefully these will fit. It’s all we got.” She said as she handed them to the guys.

 

“Thanks!” Chance said then went to a store room nearby to change followed by Jake.

 

Cleo looked back at Jinx and raised an eyebrow. Jinx nodded. The pair of males hadn’t even asked where to go to change. It was obvious that their hangar was laid out pretty much the same as the females. That meant the males were the real deal.

 

Moments later they were back. The sweats were a little tight but looked like they would be okay and they were wearing their own T-shirts. Smiling, Jake ducked away taking their suits and weapons and putting them aboard their jet then setting his security. Jinx watched with interest and noted that Jake’s security methods seemed very similar to hers.

 

Jake returned to his partner’s side then gestured for the females to lead the way. Cleo smiled pleased with their gentlemanly manners. Even though they probably knew the way they didn’t want to intrude in another’s home no matter how familiar it was to their own. Jinx and Cleo appreciated the gesture and it made them feel more assured of the pairs true intentions.

 

The ladder led them to the secret hatch that opened out into a workshop. Chance and Jake looked around with interest. Instead of a garage they were greeted by a clean and tidy work space. One side of the room had shelves filled with boxes the other held work benches covered with various types of electronics.

 

“Okay, this is definitely different.” Chance said looking around in wonder.

 

“Oh, why do you say that?” Jinx asked.

 

“We run a garage besides taking care of the salvage yard.” Chance explained.

 

“Really! Well we run a electronics repair shop besides the salvage yard.” Cleo said.

 

“Similar but not exactly the same.” Jake mused thoughtfully.

 

“That’s interesting to know that dimensions diverge from a little and to a lot from each other.” Jinx said nodding her head as if it corroborated something she’d been thinking about. Jake nodded in agreement.

 

“Come on let’s go upstairs.” Cleo urged them and led the way.

 

Upstairs was a pleasant surprise to Chance and Jake. It was quite obviously a female’s pad. All the homey touches were there from comfy couch with contrasting pillows tossed on it to decorative curtains and plants.

 

“This is very nice compared to our bachelor pad.” Chance complimented them warmly.

 

“Thank you! So how about pizza for lunch.” Cleo said with a smile.

 

“Well something is definitely the same.” Jake smiled in amusement. “It’s a common meal for us and it sounds like a great idea.”

 

“Cool. I’ll order...tuna topping alright?” Cleo asked as she reached for the phone.

 

“Sure! Sounds great!” Chance said grinning and moved to sit on the couch. He noticed they had a very nice entertainment system and a TV that was way more modern than anything he’d ever seen. “Hey, do you get Scaredy Kat cartoons here?” He asked.

 

“You like Scaredy Kat cartoons????” Jinx said in surprise.

 

“Oh yeah! They’re the best!” Chance enthused.

 

Jinx looked at Jake and saw him roll his eyes and couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t care for it much either, do you?” She asked in amusement.

 

Jake shrugged his shoulders, “Eh, I can take or leave it. But Chance is obsessed with it.”

 

“So is Cleo!” Jinx chuckled “So there’s something else we have in common.” She picked up the remote and flicked on the TV. Moments later Chance and Cleo were ensconced on the couch laughing at the antics of Scaredy Kat.

 

Leaving their partners, Jinx and Jake retreated to the kitchen to chat. Very soon they were deep in a conversation that would have left their friends nodding off in boredom. The pizza arrived and they sat around the living room talking about the differences and similarities of their individual worlds. After cleaning up and refreshing their drinks they got down to the more serious discussion about the displaced pairs dilemna and how to solve it.


	4. Chapter 4: Working On The Problem

“Okay, I guess the best way to help you is to find out exactly what happened.” Jinx said seriously.

 

Jake nodded, “I’d revamped the radar and we were taking it out on a test run at night. We have a canyon run set up with targets and offensive weapons, the banshee missiles being one of them. Everything was going well, no problems and unlike the first time when a lightning storm scrambled the radar, the weather was perfect. We’d almost finished the run when my banshee missiles launched against us. I picked off all but the last one. It had time to hit us before I destroyed it.”

 

“Man when that thing hit, the entire control panel lit up like a christmas tree and shocked me.” Chance put in. “I felt the jet start to spin. That only lasted minutes before everything stopped sparking and I could grab the controls and bring the Turbokat back under control. I went to VTOL and that’s when we got the feeling something was wrong. The sun was coming up and that was impossible since it was just shy of midnight when were doing the test.”

 

“Hmm, you say the last time it happened it was lightning that took the radar out and this time it was a high frequency blast that did it this time. Have I got that right?” Jinx said thoughtfully.

 

“Yeah, that’s it exactly!” Jake said unhappily.

 

“Okay then what did you do to fix it last time?” Cleo asked.

 

“Unfortunately, took a electronic blast from our evil twins. Luckily it sent us back.” Chance said with a snort.

 

“Oh...well, that’s not something we want to repeat. So I guess we have to figure out a safe way to get the same effect to send you back. I guess Jake, you and I will have to put our heads together to figure out what will work.” Jinx said already setting her mind to the problem.

 

“Meanwhile, you are welcome to stay here until the eggheads come up with the solution.” Cleo smiled at Chance reassuringly.

 

“Thank you! We really appreciate this. Don’t take this wrong but I hope it will be soon.” Chance said.

 

“None taken. I’d want to get home too. After all, if you are here no one is protecting your home.” Cleo said seriously.

 

“Crud! You’re right! That hadn’t even hit me yet. Last time we were only gone about a day.” Chance groaned in concern.

 

“No point in worrying about it buddy. There’s nothing we can do to speed up the process.” Jake said heavily.

 

“I know, Jake. It’s just frustrating. I hope nothing bad happens while we’re gone is all.” Chance said quietly.

 

Jake sighed in agreement. Jinx and Cleo gave each other a look. They felt really bad for the guys. They wouldn’t be too happy either if they had been in their situation.

 

“Hey, Chance how about you go with me into the city. I need to pick up some parts?” Cleo coaxed. “Let’s leave these two alone to hash out the problem.”

 

“Sounds good to me. I’m not much good around here right now.” Chance said smiling wanly.

 

“Great! Let me rustle up a jacket for you. We probably should stop and get you two a change of clothes as well.” Cleo said as she grabbed a jean jacket and handed it to Chance then led the way back downstairs.

 

“Okay, that’s a good idea. No telling how long we are going to be here.” The tabby agreed.

 

His face lit up at the sight of the modified bike that was really a cyclotron. “Oh yes, just like mine. As a matter of fact, why don’t I get mine and we ride together instead of tandem?” He asked excitedly

 

“Sure, just stay close to me in case the city is different from yours.” Cleo smiled at the delight in the tabby’s face, glad she could lighten his mood a bit.

 

Chance went to the Turbokat and signaled its ramp down. Moments later he was riding his cyclotron down to the hangar floor. He paused, closed and secured the jet before moving up to sit next to Cleo waiting for him at the hangar entrance.

 

With a nod of her head and a rev of her engine, Cleo led the way up the ramp and out a secret exit at the rear of the salvage yard. Soon the pair were racing down a back road to the city.

 

The ride into the city had been exhilarating and had helped Chance forget his problems for a little while. Cleo headed down the main parkway and turned down a street that would take them past city hall. As they came close, they were forced to slow down and eventually stop because the Mayor was holding a press conference on the front steps of the imposing city hall building. The street was clogged with rubber-neckers and the press.

 

Chance was curious about how Manx would look like in this dimension so he put a knee on his seat to raise himself up higher to try and see over the crowd. He didn’t have long to wait as a rather short, portly looking female with long white hair strode up to the small podium that had been set up. When the female began to speak, Chance’s jaw dropped as he realized this was the Mayor. Her fur was the same color as his Manx. She was wearing a tweed suit dress that barely covered her. Her voice was a feminine tenor and she had a lilting Irish accent exactly like his world’s Manx. It just boggled his mind. Then he realized that if the Mayor was female then Ms. Briggs was most likely Mr. Briggs. He shuddered at that and sure enough, coming up to stand near the Mayor was a handsome, trim, blond haired male dressed in an impeccable suit of dark blue and wearing a pair of glasses. Chance was too far away to see if the male’s eyes were green like Callie’s. It was just too weird.

 

Cleo suddenly tapped him on the arm. He turned to look at her and saw her signal a way through the mess. He nodded and followed her. Wait till he got back and told Jake what he’d just seen... he’d flip.

 

They soon reached the supply house where Cleo got her parts. Chance waited by the bikes for her. She didn’t take long and they were soon on the road again. She then took him to a small strip mall where he picked up a set of sleep wear, jeans, and shirts. He also found some light weight jackets for them both. Finished they made their way back to the salvage yard.

 

While Cleo took Chance to help distract him, Jinx took Jake down to their electronics shop.

 

“Jake it might take us shooting you with a banshee missile to replicate what happened.” Jinx said unhappily.

 

“I know. Can’t say I’m very happy about that either. I don’t see how we can test any theories without accidentally sending us somewhere else rather than home and it might be you and I that go. Now wouldn’t that be a mess.” Jake sighed.

 

“Ugh, don’t even say that.” Jinx said shuddering. “Anyway, the missile may be the only option. Unfortunately, I don’t have any. Do you have some in your armaments?” She asked.

 

Jake shook his head. “Nope. I only use them for target work because they aren’t as reliable as I had hoped. So I’m guessing we going to have to make some?” He asked.

 

“Yes afraid so. At least I have the stuff to make them.” Jinx said as she began to gather the materials they would need.

 

They had the basics built by the time their partners had returned. They explained what they’d been forced to come up with. To say Chance was unhappy about it was an understatement.

 

“Oh man, that sucks!” He said with feeling. “I really don’t enjoy getting shocked. It seriously cramps my style.”

 

“Wouldn’t be my first choice either, Chance.” Cleo commiserated. “Looks like that is the only option though.”

 

Grimacing in distaste, Chance said, “Joy! So when do we do this?”

 

“Unfortunately, I didn’t have any missiles so we are building one now. Shouldn’t take long.” Jinx said pointing to the work bench.

 

“But I still have to examine the radar and check a few things in the electrical systems, buddy. May not be until tomorrow before we can try to return.” Jake said.

 

“Well I can help you with that. So you two going to finish this first?” Chance asked.

 

“Yeah, won’t take long. Why don’t you do some systems checks while you’re waiting?” Jake asked him.

 

“Sure! It beats just sitting around. Want to help, Cleo?” Chance said as he moved to the trap door.

 

“In a little while Chance, I’ve got some electronic jobs to get done for a few customers yet before the days over.” Cleo said.

 

“Oh right. We don’t want to disrupt your business too much. I’ll see you in a bit then.” The tiger tom said and disappeared down the hatch.


	5. Chapter 5: SWAT Kats Times Two on the Hunt

Chance had barely gotten started on checking over the electrical systems on the Turbokat when a weird wailing alarm went off. He popped his head out of the canopy and saw Cleo and Jinx followed by Jake shoot down the ladder and make for their changing area. Jake made for the jet on the run. Chance guessed what he was about to do so dropped back down into the cargo hold and began changing his clothes.

 

“They got a call on an omega sighting. Didn’t hear which one it is was but told them we’d help out.” Jake said as he scrambled into his G-suit.

 

“Sounds like more fun than chasing elusive electrical circuits.” Chance grunted putting his mask on and heading up to his seat.

 

“This is their turf, T-Bone. Let them lead the way and we’ll be back up only if they need it.” Razor cautioned his partner.

 

“Understood, buddy.” T-Bone said as he waited for Fire and Ice to leave before them.

 

The two jets grabbed the sky quickly so that no one would see them leave the salvage yard. T-Bone and Razor took a high altitude flight path so that the enforcers here would not be upset by seeing two sets of Turbokats in their air space.

 

“We’ll stay in a high altitude position, Fire. Keep this frequency open so if you need a little assistance you can just holler for us.” T-Bone told her.

 

“Thanks, guys. Glad for the backup. This creep can be a real handful.” Came the response from Fire.

 

“Who you hunting?” Razor asked as he monitored the enforcer bands and his scanners.

 

“Robomaster! He’s an inventor who wants to rule Megakat City. He built an exoskeleton that he wears and made robot minions to do his dirty work. His modes operandi is to allow his fighter robots to make an entry for him wherever he’s trying to rob then he swoops in steals whatever it is he’s after and his robots cover his ass as he escapes. We’ve found we have to remodify our scrambler missiles every time we clash with this guy because he is forever improving his ability to hold us off. He does a lot of property damage and doesn’t hesitate to take hostages. He’s a real nasty character.” Ice told them quickly.

 

“Huh! Sounds like it. We don’t have anything like him. Closest we come are the Metallikats. A pair of sentient robots.” Razor commented.

 

“Look out Fire!” Ice shouted suddenly as a ray of some kind stabbed out at them.

 

“Bastard!” Fire snarled as she tipped her jet out of the way quickly. “Can you spot him yet, Ice?” She asked as she changed her flight path to come in more steeply making her a smaller target.

 

“Not yet. He’s apparently already inside Pumadyne Research Building F. It’s his guards that took a potshot at us.” Ice said cooly as she lined up her sights to take the group of robots blocking the entrance to the building in question.

 

Ice fired an odd looking spiked missile. It hit near the robots and spat out a lethal volley of energy. The robots staggered and seemed to be disabled but then moments later they were once more in control and firing at the swiftly vanishing jet.

 

“Crud” Ice exclaimed angrily and slammed a fist on her monitor. “He’s countered my adjusted missile.”

 

“Let us take a try! My weapons are designed differently.” Razor said.

 

“Okay, we’ll switch places with you!” Ice acknowledged. Fire continued on her upward flight path and passed the descending male dominated Turbokat.

 

“Okay T-Bone, let’s see if our munitions will be more effective.” Razor said grimly as he prepared to fire on his target.

 

“Roger that Razor.” T-Bone agreed as he positioned the Turbokat for a strafing run.

 

Just as they swept past, Razor fired one of his own brand of scrambler missile. It struck one of the robots and spread quickly to the others close by. There was a spray of sparks, the robots shuddered then exploded into various pieces.

 

“Yes!” Razor crowed.

 

“Wow! That was great, Razor. You gotta show me what you did to your missiles.” Ice said in admiration.

 

“Sure thing, Ice.” Razor said warmly. “Okay, do we go down and take him inside or do you normally wait for him to leave?” Razor asked seriously as T-Bone went to hover mode.

 

Fire dropped down beside them. “If we are successful in taking out the guards, we go in and try to take him. Beware his exoskeleton makes him really strong and hard to take down.” She warned them. “And he usually has a few more robots with him.”

 

“Right, gotcha! Then let’s get down there and kick some robot tail.” T-Bone said grimly as he put action to words and landed his jet in a field near the building.

 

Fire did the same and the two pairs of vigilantes ran together to the entrance. The doors were blown in and there was debris and injured kats just inside. No one seemed too bad off so the foursome ran past them to where they could hear screams. They ran down a long hallway with many doorways leading into various labs until they came to a large reinforced door that had been ripped off its hinges. Just inside was a large workspace. On one side of the room cowered a group of scientists. On the other side was a kat built about as big as Feral with strange silver bands spreading from the center of his chest and spreading out over his shoulders, back, down his arms and legs. Standing with him were four more robots that were already making for the SWAT Kats. The banded kat already had some kind of device clutched in his paws and was turning to leave when he saw them.

 

“You may have gotten past my outside guards, SWAT Kats but you won’t get past these specially designed ones.” He smirked in a deep growling voice.

 

“We’ll take the guards, Fire!” Razor shouted already firing on the approaching robots.

 

T-Bone followed his partner’s lead rasing his glovetrix to fire some mini electro shock nets.

 

Fire and Ice continued to make for Robomaster who looked a bit stunned at seeing two sets of SWAT Kats. Recovering quickly, he charged forward to try and bowl over the female set of defenders.

 

Fire and Ice stayed close until Robomaster was almost on top of them then split in opposite directions firing a barrage of missiles at the enhanced male as they came level with him that exploded on contact. The missiles sprayed an odd gooey substance that instantly halted Robomaster in his tracks. His forward momentum, now halted, caused him to splat face down onto the floor. He couldn’t move a muscle.

 

“Cool! You gotta show me what that is. We got some omegas that would work well on.” Razor said studying the now helpless crook.

 

“Ditto on those electric net missiles of yours.” Ice commented seeing the mess the nets had made of the robots.

 

“Hey guys, save the mutual admiration society for back at the hangar. I can hear Feral coming and she will not be very happy to see us and them here.” Fire warned already making for the exit.

 

“You’re right! She does get a little bent out of shape but at least this time we stopped him before he could steal whatever he’s got there and do anymore damage.” Ice said agreeably but stopped a moment longer to leave something near the omega.

 

They managed to get out of the building just as the enforcers were coming in the far entrance gate. The twin Turbokats lifted off and were rocketing away before Feral could get close.

 

“Hey Ice, what did you leave next to Robomaster?” Razor asked curiously as the teams flew back to the hangar.

 

“Oh, just the solvent to remove the gunk! Feral would have been really infuriated if she couldn’t remove the guy from the floor.” Ice said laughing.

 

The two jets rang with laughter as they flew into the hangar and landed.

 

T-Bone and Razor stripped off their suits before leaving their jet. When they climbed out they found Jinx and Cleo had already changed and were waiting for them.

 

“That was the most satisfying end to a mission we’ve ever had. I think it would be a great idea to exchange information on our weapons. It’s obvious to me we’ll certainly benefit from each others slightly different methods.” Jinx said pleased and excited.

 

“I’m all for that!” Jake said enthusiastically.

 

“The omegas won’t know what hit them when we use each other’s weapons on them.” Chance agreed.

 

“This calls for a small celebration. I’ll order us some really good BarBQ. You guys will love it with extra hot hot sauce.” Cleo said smiling and heading for a phone.

 

“Ohhh...do you have mongo peppers here?” Chance asked hopefully.

 

“Oh yeah! Don’t tell me you guys like those too?” Jinx said in amusement.

 

“You bet. We’re always having contests on who can eat the most.” Jake grinned.

 

Jinx grimaced, “No way would I subject my stomach to that! But I do love eating one or two of the things especially with BarBQ beef ribs.”

 

“Sounds great. Okay while we wait for the food, I guess we better get back to our projects. I really would like to have two missiles ready by tonight.” Jake said heading back up to the workshop.

 

“Yeah you’re right, buddy. I’ll go back to that electrical system. Call me when the food gets here.” Chance said as he walked back to the Turbokat.

 

“Sure thing, Chance.” Cleo said as she also went back upstairs. “I’ll help you after dinner if you still need it.” Chance just nodded as he climbed aboard the wing.

 

Cleo went back to work on the last job she had left for the day as Jinx and Jake on a bench nearby completed the first missile and began on the second.

 

They had the innards of the missile nearly done when the food arrived. Cleo accepted the food and took it upstairs to their living quarters then returned to finish up her work. Thirty minutes later Jinx and Jake sighed and stepped back from the bench.

 

“Well they look okay! Hope they do the trick because I have no clue what else we can do. Want to load them up before we eat.” Jake asked.

 

“Hmmm. Probably should so that we’re ready to do it as soon as your jet is ready.” Jinx agreed. She lifted one of the missiles and Jake got the other. They carried them carefully down the ladder and loaded them onto the female’s jet.

 

“Hey, Chance!” Jake called over to his jet. His partner stuck his head out of the cockpit.

 

“Yeah, is it lunch time yet? I’m starved.” Chance asked.

 

“Yap! Come on before it gets any colder.” Jake said smiling.

 

Chance wasted no time climbing out and running across the hangar floor to catch up with his partner and Jinx. They made their way upstairs where everyone washed up then served their meals buffet style and sat down at the kitchen table.

 

“Wow! This is great stuff and the peppers seemed to be hotter here. We gotta get some to take back Jake.” Chance said happily munching on his fourth pepper and making quick inroads on his BarBQ ribs.

 

“You’re right these things are real hot.” Jake said drinking more milk to ease the burn.

 

The females smiled in amusement at the guys enjoyment.

 

“Glad you like it! It’s one of our favorites.” Cleo said delicately eating another rib.

 

They finished the meal in companionable silence. As they were cleaning up the discussion moved to what was still needed on the guy’s Turbokat and the exchange of weapon technology.

 

“I’ve tracked the system from end to end and can’t find anything amiss.” Chance said. “So at least no permanent damage was done in the accident.”

 

“Well that’s good to know.” Jake said in relief. “Jinx and I have finished and loaded the banshee missiles. We just have to decide when we want to leave.”

 

“Well, I want to get some more of those peppers to take.” Chance said firmly.

 

“Okay and I want to finish going over all our weapons with Jinx and her with me.” Jake nodded in agreement.

 

“Good idea! I’ll take you where we can buy some peppers, Chance while my partner and yours pick each others brains. See you guys back here in about an hour, okay?” Cleo asked.

 

“Sounds good to me partner.” Jinx told Cleo then turned to the cinnamon tom. “Let’s you and me get comfortable, Jake. I’ll get some paper and pens.” Jinx said as she led Jake back down to her lab in the hangar.

 

Grinning, Cleo said, “Well, let’s you and me mount up and head out Chance.”

 

Chance grinned back and followed her into the hangar. They put on their jackets and rode out into the early evening on their cyclotrons for town.


	6. Chapter 6: Mistaken Identity

t was a pleasant ride into the city. Traffic was light since quitting time had passed two hours earlier. Cleo took him to a well lit section of town that had a line of restaurants and specialty stores. She halted in front of one of them and secured her bike. Chance followed suit.

 

The sign said “The Pepper Pot.” Chance smiled eagerly. He just might find other types of peppers to take home besides the Mongos. Cleo was pleased she remembered this place. She’d never stopped at it before but thought it would be perfect for what Chance was looking for.

 

Chance was in heaven. There were peppers of every possible description. He decided to take a sampling of several types. He was pleased to find that they even had seeds for growing your own. They spent a happy hour inside before packing up their goodies in the saddle bags of the bikes.

 

As they got ready to climb on to leave a voice called out to Cleo. She stopped and look back down the sidewalk. A handsome kat was striding up trying to catch her attention. He was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt and black tennis shoes.

 

“Cleo, good to see you. What brings you down here to this part of town?” The handsome male said warmly openly appreciative of her black jeans, red halter top and dark blue jean jacket that made her golden fur with chocolate stripes and blonde hair stand out beautifully on her.

 

Cleo smiled back flirting a little, “Hi Brett! You’re off duty?”

 

“Yeah, just doing some much needed shopping.” He said shifting the bag he carried. He eyed Chance with curiosity and a little suspicion.

 

“I brought my friend Chance down here so that he could buy some peppers he doesn’t have at home. Chance this is Lt Brett Feral.” Cleo said introducing the two males.

 

“Pleased to meet you! Known Cleo long?” He asked fishing for information.

 

Chance still felt funny seeing a male Lt. Feral. He reached a paw out to shake Brett’s. “Oh we’re just old friends. I’m in town only until tonight.”

 

“Oh, well welcome to Megakat City. Where do you come from?” He asked.

 

Before Chance had to think up a convincing lie they were interrupted...

 

“Well hello! Nice to see you Lieutenant and you too, Cleo. Fancy seeing you guys here.” Came a cheerful male tenor voice from behind them.

 

They turned and Chance gulped. It was the Deputy Mayor! Up close Chance could see he did indeed have green eyes just like Callie.

 

“Ah, Deputy Mayor Briggs. So nice to see you! I was just doing a little shopping.” Cleo said smiling back.

 

“Same goes for me, I’m afraid. I always wait until there is absolutely nothing in my fridge before I finally get out to shop.” Brett said smiling ruefully at Briggs.

 

Briggs gave a commiserating nod, “Same here! I swear I am terrible about it. It seems so much easier to just get take out then go to the bother of cooking. The Mayor doesn’t really allow me much time for anything else anyway.”

 

“Speaking of which, I’m afraid she has found you again!” Lt. Feral snickered softly looking behind the Deputy Mayor.

 

“Oh please don’t tell me, her arms are full of bags??” Briggs groaned unhappily.

 

“‘fraid so! Sorry!” Feral murmured while putting on a glad face for the portly Mayor who was rapidly walking up to them.

 

“Ah there you arrre, Daren! I could really use you help with these. There’s a good fellow!” Mayor Manx said panting as she handed a bunch of bags to the Deputy Mayor’s paws. “Now come along my limousine will be herre shortly and we have to discuss the new shopping mall I’m dedicating tomorrow.” She said without giving him any chance to say anything.

 

Sighing and looking put upon, Daren Briggs followed the fast waddling Mayor down the sidewalk.

 

“Man, does she have him hen-pecked and they aren’t even married.” Lt. Feral snickered in amusement at the Deputy Mayor’s predicament. “Well, better him than me. So glad my aunt hates to shop. Well it’s been great seeing you Cleo but I guess I better get going and finish my shopping. Good to meet you Chance.” Feral said as he made off down the sidewalk himself.

 

Chance sighed in relief. “Man, that was down right weird. My Mayor is male and loves to do nothing but play golf and seeing that male version of Lt. Feral again is just too strange.” He said as he climbed aboard his bike for the ride back.

 

“I can’t begin to imagine how that must feel.” Cleo said shaking her head. “I like Lt Feral. He’s an okay kat and not as hung up on rules like his aunt. Unfortunately, for the city budget, our Mayor is obsessed with shopping.”

 

“Our Lt. Feral is named Felina and she’s like that too.” Chance told her. Cleo smiled at that then turned her bike on and moved into traffic. Chance followed her.

 

In a hidden mountain retreat, a pair of malevolent eyes had been following the Mayor’s progress through the shopping district. Her eyes widened and she made her scrying mirror close up on the face she thought she’d never see again in her life. “Lancer...” She breathed in shock.

 

‘How was it possible for him to be here?’ She thought wildly. ‘Never mind that fat fool of a Mayor. I can retrieve her anytime but Lancer...I must have him brought to me. I will not lose him again.’ She muttered excitedly. She called her dark minions. They were ugly little gnomes with grey skin and claws. They sort of looked like creeplings. She showed them the image of the male she wanted and had them go seize him. Using a portal that jumped between points in space she sent her dark soldiers to appear near the male.

 

“What the heck are these things!” Chance shouted as strange creatures set upon him as he and Cleo waited at a stop light. The creatures over whelmed the tabby tom and carried him airborne.

 

“Chance...no...you creeps!” Cleo screamed trying to grab onto Chance but the creatures were too fast and had lifted the tom to a portal that opened in the air and vanished within it. Seconds later the portal winked out.

 

Frantically, Cleo engaged her comm and called her partner. At the hangar the alarm went off. Jinx ran to the comm. Jake moved quickly to join her and listened in.

 

“Cleo, what’s wrong?” She asked quickly.

 

“Jinx! Chance has been taken by gargoyles! He was yanked off his bike and taken through one of Dark Kat’s portals. I need you to come get me to pick up the bikes and bring my clothes.” Cleo said quickly.

 

“Right, leave your signal on. We’ll be there in a few minutes.” Jinx said hurriedly then hung up.

 

She ran to her changing area while Jake ran to his Turbokat. Moments later, two Turbokats climbed into the sky. Razor followed Ice as she made for her partner’s signal. They were soon landing on a nearby field. Razor jumped down from his jet and went to Cleo’s side to retrieve Chance’s cyclotron.

 

Cleo rode her bike to her Turbokat and rolled up into the cargo hold. Razor stowed his partner’s bike then took the pilot’s seat again and called his counterpart.

 

“Ice, how do we find Dark Kat? In my world he usually hangs out in old warehouses but his favorite place is extinct volcanoes.” Razor said grimly.

 

“Our Dark Kat has similar habits.” Ice answered while her partner dressed to join her in the cockpit.

 

“I’m assuming this Dark Kat has similar creatures to what we call creeplings but what is this portal Fire mentioned?” Razor asked.

 

“Dark Kat is a dark mage. She uses magic to commit her crimes. The portals are shortcuts in space that she uses to get places rapidly and yes, she has these strange creatures she calls garcons. She’s the worst of our omegas and the most powerful.” Ice answered worriedly.

 

“Hmm, that’s interesting. We have a little 800 year old wizard by the name of Pastmaster that messes with time and uses magic but our Dark Kat is a techno genius and is male. I can’t think why this Dark Kat would want with my partner.” Razor said angrily.

 

“Afraid I don’t know either but we are going to try and find him and rescue him.” Fire told Razor encouragingly. “Ice invented a little device recently that hasn’t been tested yet. Tell him about it girlfriend while we get airborne and head for the mountains.” Fire told her partner taking her jet into the air.

 

Moments later, Razor followed close behind and listened as Ice explained how her device tracked magical impulses. At least she hoped it would. There was silence between the jets as Ice set her device up and turned it on.

 

Nothing seemed to happen for some minutes until they got closer to the northern mountain range. Suddenly a blue light flashed on her board. She laid a grid map over the signal and it showed her a location.

 

“It worked!” She crowed in triumph. “Fire head twenty degrees due northeast.”

 

“Roger. Did you get that Razor?” Fire asked as she changed course.

 

“Roger, copy that!” Razor acknowledged as he changed course to match hers.

 

“Now we’ll see what’s going on.” Fire muttered to her partner. Ice grunted an agreement as she kept her attention glued to the signal and their flight path.

 

In a mountain hideout...

 

Chance was disoriented as he was swooped up, popped into a dark hole that felt cold as ice then popped into a candle lit space and dumped to hard rock floor. Shaking his head and trying to get his bearings, Chance looked around his new surroundings. The room was obviously a cave that had been carved into a circular room. The walls had torches set a few feet apart that filled the room with a soft light. There was a large pedestal topped by a basin filled with water. Draperies of some kind of red velvety material covered the cold walls. Suddenly a dark blood red robe swept in front of him. He looked up into a face of black fur and gold eyes with a fall of blood red hair that fell down past the shoulders. The kat was female and she stared at him with disbelief and lust in her eyes.

 

“Who the heck are you and why did you kidnap me?” Chance demanded starting to get to his feet until the grey creatures made a warning sound at him.

 

“No! It is alright for him to stand.” The female commanded her creatures. Her voice was deep and smoky sounding.

 

Cautiously, Chance stood up. The female glided around him like a deadly panther...graceful and silent. He swallowed. This she kat exuded evil. It sent a shiver up his spine. His world’s Dark Kat couldn’t hold a candle to this female.

 

“It is unbelievable and yet here you stand. I thought you lost to me so very long ago and yet you look exactly as you did then...my beautiful Lancer...” She murmured lightly running a claw across Chance’s shoulders making him twitch and tense.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry but I’ve never met you in my life...” Chance started to object.

 

“Are you not...” She said sharply grabbing the tabby tom’s jaw suddenly and jerking his face upward. “Are you not indeed...” She breathed sibilantly, “If you are not my lost Lancer than you are an acceptable replacement.”

 

Chance blinked in shock, “Replacement for what...?.”

 

“Why my mate of course. Lancer was to be my betrothed until that harlot Callista stole him away from me. Well she isn’t here now and no one will steal you away from me now.” She whispered seductively, releasing his face.

 

He rubbed his smarting jaw and eyed this she kat with concern. “Look I don’t belong in your world. I accidently landed in your dimension and I just want to return home.” He told her bluntly but withheld that he hadn’t come there alone.

 

“Really, another dimension...hmmm...well how delicious is that. Fate has seen fit to deliver an exact copy of my love...it is just too wonderful.” She smirked evilly. “Garcons!” She snapped.

 

The gargoyle like creatures came close at that command.

 

“Take my mate to my chambers. Prepare him for me. Do not harm him or I will make you regret it with your own blood.” She warned coldly.

 

As the creatures surrounded him and pushed him toward a dark entryway he turned his head back and growled at the she kat, “Hey, you never told me your name.”

 

She laughed darkly and said, “I am called Dark Kat.”

 

Chance’s mouth gaped as the creatures hustled him away. ‘Gods! How crazy was it that he’d be kidnaped by this world’s Dark Kat.’ He thought in shocked bewilderment.


	7. Chapter 7:  Rescue

“The magical signal is coming from that mountain cavern directly in front of us.” Ice intoned tightly as Fire halted the jet and Razor did the same beside her.

 

“Right! This is your turf, how do you want to proceed?” Razor said grimly.

 

There was silence for several minutes, Fire and Razor waited patiently as Ice focused on the problem.

 

“The only way we’ve been able to defeat Dark Kat in the past is by surprise. Any other time, she’s able to use those portals with deadly accuracy by popping bombs and her garcons at us without us knowing where to look. The damage she can inflict is phenomenal. We’ve always wondered why, with those portals at her command, she hasn’t taken over Megakat City but apparently that isn’t her goal. Unfortunately, no one but her knows what that goal is. All she’s done is make brief feints at us while she quietly makes off with whatever equipment or supply item she needs. We’ve never been able to keep her in jail.” Ice explained heavily.

 

“Hmmm, sounds like our Dark Kat a bit except ours made it clear he wanted to take over the city to be its new master.” Razor mused with disgust. “And we can’t seem to keep him in jail either.”

 

“So, are you saying we should set down and try to slip in and catch her unaware?” Fire asked getting impatient.

 

“Yeah that may be the only way to save Chance. We’ve got to find him first before trying to take her out or she might slip by us and take him in a portal and we’ll have to search all over again.” Ice said unhappily.

 

“Okay then let’s find a place to set down.” Razor said briskly and looked around. “Small field to the right of the mountain...see it Fire?” He asked as he headed his jet in that direction.

 

“I see it!” Fire acknowledged aiming her jet in the same direction.

 

Moments later they were down and racing for the mountain entrance.

 

The garcons hauled Chance down a rough hewn hall and up some rock stairs to another carved out room. This one held a huge bed with black and red sheets and bedspread. Shear drapes of red hung from the ceiling surrounding the bed. There was a comfortable loveseat, a big wooden armoire, and a dressing table.

 

He was roughly shoved into the room and two of the creatures proceeded to pull his clothes off. He tried to fight them off but they were tough and there were too many of them. He was soon nude and one of them took his clothes out of the room. The rest pulled him forcibly onto the bed and put soft handcuff restraints that were attached to the headboard on each of his wrists. His arms were spread wide but his feet had been left free. Then they left the room leaving him alone.

 

He struggled uselessly for several minutes trying to get free. He felt his heart hammering in this throat when the door opened to reveal the female Dark Kat. She was carrying a cat-o-nine tails whip. She swished it around negligently as she studied her prize.

 

“Hmm, you are very handsome. Since you say you are not my Lancer what name do you go by?” She rumbled in that deep voice of hers as she took the handle of the whip and ran it up his foot to his throat.

 

There was no point in lying since he wasn’t from here anyway so he said, “My names Chance.” He growled in response as he watched her reverse the whip in her paw.

 

“Interesting name...not as noble as Lancer...but not too bad...”She murmured as she walked around him. Then she leaned close to his face staring into his eyes. She moved even lower and brushed her lips against his in a brief kiss. He wanted to kick her but it wouldn’t get him out of there and would only make her angry. That wasn’t in his best interest if he wanted to live.

 

She straightened up and flicked the whip suddenly striking him in the chest drawing a thin line of blood. Chance jumped in surprise and gasped. Smiling cruelly she continued to study him as if he was some kind of mouse. She moved back down near his feet and with that same quick flick struck him again this time drawing blood on his belly. Chance hissed with pain but didn’t cry out.

 

“Purrrfect! You are strong willed! It will please me greatly to make you scream before I take you!” She purred with deep pleasure.

 

‘I wish Razor would find me before this hellcat dices me up into pieces.’ Chance thought desperately.

 

Outside her mountain hideaway, his partner and the female SWAT Kats slipped quietly into the cavern entrance. Using infrared goggles they were able to see in the dim light easily and were able to avoid some of the garcons hanging about. They came to three entry points.

 

“Crud now where do we go?” Razor muttered very softly.

 

“We either split up or pick a tunnel.” Fire whispered tightly.

 

“No splitting up. This place is huge and we might never escape together much less get Chance. Let’s just pick one and go.” Ice hissed softly.

 

The other two shrugged. None of their options were better or worse so they picked the right hand tunnel and moved quickly down it. They hadn’t gone far when they heard a large group headed their way. Without hesitation they turned around and ran back the way they came and went down the middle tunnel. This one went a ways before coming out into the room Chance had first arrived in. No one was about.

 

“This is her scrying room. Maybe we can get lucky.” Ice said. Without explaining further, she moved to the scrying basin and looked into it. She seemed to be concentrating as her partner and Razor came up along side her but didn’t disturb her.

 

Moments seem to pass before the water began to get cloudy then it cleared and they saw Chance handcuffed, naked, to a large bed with a tall powerful she-kat standing near him wielding a whip. She’d apparently already struck the tabby because they could see blood on his fur.

 

“Where is he?” Razor hissed while keeping watch around them.

 

“I don’t know. That’s the best I could do. I only possess a little magic from my family but at least we know he hasn’t been harmed too badly.” Ice said rubbing her temples.

 

“Well there was only one corridor left. He has to be down that one. Come on.” Razor said urgently as he quickly led them back down the hall. They halted before stepping out into the central entrance. They had to wait, pressed against the wall in the shadows for a group of garcons to clear the area. As soon as they could they hurried for the last hallway. Running down its end they were angry and disheartened to find they had run into the garcons gathering area.

 

The garcons were just as startled to seem them and took a moment to react to the intruders. Razor used that hesitation to fire a potent gas grenade in the center of the room then turned and ran followed by the other team holding their breaths. They were back at the entryway once more.

 

“We’re going to have to go down that hallway we originally tried. Let’s go.” Fire said leading the way down the first corridor again. This time they didn’t run into any more guards what they did find was a staircase carved out of the rock leading up.

 

Hurrying quickly they reached the top and halted. Only a heavy drape covered the doorway and behind it they could hear harsh breathing and footsteps pacing. Razor carefully pulled the drape a tiny bit to see what was going on.

 

They had found his partner. Dark Kat had her back to the doorway. Eyes narrowing, Razor carefully stepped back and signaled Ice and Fire to move back down the stairs. When he thought they were far enough he halted.

 

“Chance is in there and Dark Kat had her back to the door. The only way we’re going to surprise her is to use an odorless gas I’ve developed to take out criminals when they are holding hostages. It takes out everyone in the room but at least no one is harmed. All I have to do is spray it under the drape and we wait about fifteen minutes.” Razor explained softly.

 

“Fifteen minutes!!!!!” Fire objected. “One of the garcons may find us here especially if they find the ones we knocked out.”

 

“Not if we stay down here and take them out quietly before they get to Dark Kat.” Razor said tightly.

 

“I think he’s got the right idea, Fire. It’s the only way to take her out. Razor how long does it take to incapacitate because if she has time to guess she’s under attack she can still escape?” Ice asked in concern.

 

“Once it reaches her, it hits in seconds. I accounted for that because I didn’t want a crook to have time to fire a weapon as they were passing out.” Razor assured her.

 

“Good! Then let’s do it. Fire and I will stay here and guard your back.” Ice said. Fire nodded and they took up a guard stance nearly at the bottom of the staircase.

 

Razor wasted no time lightly running back up the stairs. Dropping down to the floor he peeked carefully around the bottom of the drape. Dark Kat was facing the door but looking down at Chance. Cursing to himself, Razor held very still and waited for Dark Kat to change position.

 

It took another five minutes before Dark Kat moved back around the bed again and in that time she had whipped Chance more than once. Gritting his teeth in anger, Razor carefully released the gas into the room then ran back down the stairs to join Fire and Ice.

 

By the time fifteen minutes had passed the threesome had been forced to net, tarpedo, and gas the rest of the garcons that had attacked them. Leaving Fire and Ice to handle anything more that might come their way, Razor ran back up the stairs. Carefully peeking around the curtain he saw with great relief, Dark Kat sprawled on the floor and Chance out cold on the bed.

 

Putting his gasmask on Razor quickly shoved the curtain aside and ran to Chance’s side. Using a lock pick he freed Chance’s arms then he went to Dark Kat’s side and tied her up. As he was finishing, Fire and Ice entered wearing their own gas masks. Without waiting, Fire heaved the tabby tom over her shoulder. Blinking in surprise, Razor watched her a minute before Ice tapped him on the shoulder and signaled to him to help her carry Dark Kat.

 

They had apparently knocked out all the garcons so leaving the mountain hideaway was easy. Fire took Chance to his Turbokat and laid him in the cargo hold.

 

Ice and Razor took Dark Kat to the females Turbokat and dumped her on their cargo floor. Ice took off her mask and grinned at Razor.

 

“Fantastic. You need to give me the formula for that gas. It was so nice to be able to take her out with anyone getting hurt.” She said very pleased.

 

“Almost not getting hurt. Chance has a lot of whip marks on his front.” Razor said angrily.

 

“I’m sorry, Razor but I’ve got a cream that will soothe away the pain and heal him so that there will be no scars.” Ice said contritely, gently touching his arm in sympathy.

 

“Thanks! I appreciate that and glad I could help.” Razor said relieved. “So, let’s get back to your hangar.” He said as he climbed out of her jet and made for his.

 

“We’ll have to drop off Dark Kat first. You can go on an wait for us back at the hangar.” Ice called to him as Fire joined her in the cockpit of her jet. Razor waved back that he understood.

 

Both jets lifted off. One headed to the hanger and the other for Enforcer Headquarters.

 

About thirty-five minutes later the she-kats returned.

 

“What took you so long?” Jake asked as he sat next to his groggy partner who was laying on a cot in the hangar while he waited for them to return.

 

“Ohh, Feral insisted on knowing all the details of how we found Dark Kat and where her hideout was so they could collect the garcons. She was pissed but also you could see she was pleased to have that particular omega under wraps again. We only told her the bare minimum of what happened and skipped out of there quickly. Sorry it still took so long though.” Ice explained in annoyance.

 

“Yeah sorry, how’s Chance doing?” Fire asked as she and Ice changed clothes.

 

“He’s just coming around. I’ve already cleaned his wounds, just need that cream you talked about.” Jake said.

 

“Right, I’ll go get it.” Jinx said quickly disappearing into another room and coming back with a first kit. She reached in and took out an ordinary cold cream jar. She opened it and the scent of various herbs filled the air. She gently spread it over each of Chance’s whip marks.

 

Chance sighed and muttered slurrily, “Hmmm, feels cold...”

 

They all smiled. “He’ll be more coherent in about another ten minutes or so.” Jake said reassuringly.

 

“Well then I think I’ll rustle us up something to eat. It’s been a long day.” Jinx said and went upstairs.

 

“I’ll give you a hand, partner.” Cleo said patting Jake on the shoulder in passing as she too went upstairs.

 

“Ohhh, you used that special gas of yours didn’t you, Jake?” Chance said thickly rubbing his face and yawning.

 

“Yeah! Worked like a charm. Dark Kat and her little creatures are in jail as we speak. Jinx and Cleo are making something to eat. How you feeling, buddy?” Jake asked solicitously.

 

“Umph! I’ll be okay. At least that stuff doesn’t leave you hung over.” Chance said sitting up and stretching then halting suddenly as the cuts stung him. “Ouch! Man that smarts but funny it doesn’t hurt that bad.” He said puzzled looking down at himself.

 

“You can thank Jinx for that. She used some kind of herbal cream on your cuts. Says they will heal without scarring.” Jake explained.

 

“Wow! Better get some from her or the formula at least. We could really use that stuff at home.” The tabby said in admiration.

 

“Yeah, for sure! You know Chance, even though this trip was another mistake, we certainly are gaining something from it this time.” Jake said musingly.

 

“Huh! You’re right but don’t take this wrong, buddy, but I really would have preferred not having made the trip at all.” Chance snorted. Jake just shrugged conceding the point.


	8. Chapter 8: Returning Home

After about a half hour later, Chance felt steady enough to get up and dress. Jake had brought his change of clothes from the jet and was waiting for him. As soon as he was decent again they climbed the stairs for the upstairs apartment.

 

“Hi Chance, glad to see you are up and around again. How you feeling?” Jinx asked as she set the table.

 

“I’m okay, thanks. That cream of yours works like a charm. I only sting a little when I move.” Chance told her smiling.

 

“That’s great! Have a seat guys, dinners almost ready.” Cleo told them from the stove where she was taking something savory from the oven.

 

“Hmm, smells good whatever it is!” Jake said sitting down.

 

“Why thank you! You’ll love it. It’s an old Furlong family recipe Tuna Casserole with creamed corn on the side, biscuits, and coleslaw.” Cleo smiled warmly as she placed a steaming hot dish on the table. Jinx followed her with the corn and coleslaw. Cleo went to the fridge for a pitcher of milk liqueur.

 

“Well dig in guys. You don’t have to wait on ceremony here.” Cleo smirked as she sat down next to Chance and Jinx sat beside Jake.

 

“I’m going to miss this when we get home. Neither one of us can cook. Best we can manage is boxed tuna surprised and spaghetti and, of course, take out.” Chance said happily digging into the home cook food.

 

“Well I can always send along some recipes and you can give them a try. They are actually really easy without a lot of complicated instructions.” Cleo said with a smile serving herself a large helping of the casserole.

 

“That would be cool! Hopefully one of us will succeed in making a meal one of these times.” Jake said with a laugh.

 

For the next hour they enjoyed the delicious meal and gossiped. When they’d all eaten their fill, Chance and Jake insisted on helping clean up and doing the dishes.

 

“Besides it will allow you to write down all the information you want to send along with us!” Jake reminded them.

 

“Oh that’s right. I’d better go down to my computer and download our weapons specs for you onto a disk for you to take.” Jinx said and left to do that.

 

“And I’ll just gather up my best recipes and make copies of them on my office machine.” Cleo said as she quickly paged through her cookbooks for the ones she wanted to give them. Some minutes later she had an armload of books and papers and was making her way downstairs to her copying machine.

 

“We’d better hurry up here, buddy! I’ve got to use our onboard computer to download our weapons specs for them as well.” Jake said as he and Chance made quick work of washing the dishes.

 

They went downstairs. Jake headed for the Turbokat and Chance went to see if he could help Cleo. A couple of hours later they had exchanged all the information they could with each other and gone over it to ensure they understood everything.

 

“Did you give Jake the formula for that healing cream, Jinx?” Chance asked.

 

“Oh, not yet, thanks Chance. Give me a second and I’ll give you a sample and the formula.” Jinx said as she went back to her computer and printed out the information. “Cleo, would you put some of the cream in a little container of some kind for them?” She asked while she worked.

 

“Sure!” Cleo said and went to her workshop and found a medium size jar that would work fine. She went to their cool storage and got out a large container of their healing salve and put some into the small container for them.

 

“Here you go guys!” She said returning and handing the container to Chance.

 

“Thank you! You guys have been swell. Now all we have to worry about is getting home.” Chance said with a sigh.

 

“All we can do is hope the banshee missiles have the same effect as before.” Cleo said quietly.

 

“If you’re ready it’s a little after eleven p.m. now. We can go to the testing canyon where you appeared and pray the location, the radar, and the missiles will combine properly to send you home.” Jinx said in a hopeful voice.

 

“Yeah! No point in putting it off and we really should get back before any major troubles happen at home.” Chance agreed.

 

They all headed down to the hangar and changed their clothes. Razor looked at T-Bone a moment then they both left their jet to say farewell properly to their female counterparts.

 

They met in the middle of the hangar floor and hugged each other tightly.

 

“We can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for us!” Razor said warmly.

 

“Ditto for me. You gals are great!” T-Bone said sincerely.

 

“Thank you for helping with Robomaster and Dark Kat. With those two locked up, we’ll get a much needed break.” Cleo said just as warmly.

 

“I’ll miss having someone who understands what I’m saying without their eyes glazing over.” Ice said wistfully holding Razor tightly a moment longer.

 

“So will I!” Razor said with feeling.

 

Finally they broke up and climbed aboard their jets. Fire and Ice led the way out into the night sky. After only fifteen minutes they arrived at their destination.

 

“Well, here we are. Do you want to be moving or holding still when we try this?” Fire asked.

 

“Ice what do you think?” Razor asked wanting her opinion before he voiced his own.

 

“Well, you were moving fast when it happened so I’m guessing perhaps you should be again.” Ice said hesitantly.

 

“I agree with you. So let’s get up to speed until we reach mach 1 then we’ll head for the canyon with you in pursuit. Just when we reach the center of the canyon fire the first missile then pull up fast so you don’t get caught in any temporal waves that might occur.” Razor instructed everyone.

 

“Roger! Good luck and long life to you both.” Fire said in farewell.

 

“May the wind always be behind you and may your spirits soar to the heavens.” Ice intoned an ancient proverb from her home.

 

“Long life and joy to you both!” T-Bone returned solemnly.

 

“May you find love and happiness in your lives.” Razor said softly.

 

Then the two jets began flying fast traversing the desert faster and faster until they reached the speed T-Bone and Razor had been doing when they took this unexpected trip. Razor turned on his dimensional radar and made sure it was working properly before signaling T-Bone to begin his run.

 

At the agreed target spot, Ice said a quick prayer and fired the banshee missile at the Turbokat in her sights. Razor waited until the last possible second before blasting it. The missile had sprayed its signal against the jet before Razor shot it and the same effect buffeted them. T-Bone jerked his paws from the yoke with a yelp and the jet began a wild spin.

 

Moments later the sparking stopped and T-Bone quickly regained control of the Turbokat. He gradually slowed their speed then halted them completely. They hovered quietly for several minutes while they got their bearings. T-Bone glanced out the canopy and saw the sun was coming up. Looking around he saw no one else in the air space near them.

 

“Well, buddy? The sun’s coming up. Hope that means were home and not in another dimension.” He said half in question half in hope.

 

“The radars down of course so all we can do is go back to our hangar and see for ourselves, buddy.” Razor sighed.

 

“Okay, home it is.” T-Bone said and sent the jet back toward the city.

 

Neither of the spoke during the trip each lost in their own thoughts and praying that they were truly home. They had just reached the city limits when they crossed paths with a patrolling copter.

 

“Hi guys! What’s got you out this early in the morning?” Came a welcome familiar voice.

 

“Lt. Feral! So wonderful to hear your voice this early in the morning. We were just out for some early target practice. Going home now for a little shuteye. Have things been quiet on your shift?” T-Bone said in relief but was cautiously checking to see if anything had happened while they were gone.

 

“Nah! But then I’ve only just come on duty. Night shift was quiet is all I know. Well gotta get going! You guys have a good day.” Felina said as she began to head away from them.

 

“Hey, you too. Have a safe shift, Lieutenant.” T-Bone said signing off.

 

“Yes! We’re home!” He crowed.

 

“I heard and I’m really glad. Let’s go home buddy. I’m really tired.” Razor said happily stifling a yawn.

 

“I’m with you!” T-Bone said enthusiastically taking the fastest route home.

 

Later that evening...

 

“Hey, Jake I forgot all about the peppers I’d bought at that cool place Cleo took me to. Hang on while go get them.” Chance said excitedly going down to the hangar and retrieving his precious samples from the cyclotron’s saddlebags and bringing them back upstairs.

 

“Wow! Chance what did you do buy out the store?” Jake asked seeing all the packages.

 

“Only the best ones, buddy and look I even got seeds for them too!” Chance said waving the small packets in Jake’s face.

 

As they sampled some of the peppers, Chance told Jake about meeting the Mayor, Deputy Mayor and Lt. Feral.

 

“Wish I had a chance to have seen them. That would have been really weird.” Jake said downing some milk in a hurry after a particularly hot pepper.

 

“Yeah, I’ll never forget how they looked, that’s for sure. But you know, I wouldn’t have minded having that female Feral. Not only was she prettier to look at but she seemed more even tempered as well.” Chance said happily munching on another hot pepper as his face ran with sweat.

 

“Hah! You would!” Jake snorted.

 

Somewhere across dimensions...

 

Fire had pulled her Turbokat sharply up out of the way as soon as Ice had fired the missile and still a temporal wave managed to hit them. They spun out of control for a few minutes before Fire regained control.

 

Stopping the jet after slowing them down, Fire put them on VTOL while Ice searched the area with her radar.

 

“They are gone, Fire. There’s no sign of them. Gods, I hope they made it home.” Ice said quietly.

 

“If there is justice and mercy in the universe, they did Ice. Let’s go home.” Fire said softly.

 

“I’ll miss them.” Ice murmured.

 

“So will I, partner. They were really cool guys.” Fire agreed as she took them home through the evening sky.

 

THE END


End file.
